


Little Blue Running Blurr

by tailgato



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fractured Fairy Tale, Killer Robots, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailgato/pseuds/tailgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr decides to venture into an unfamiliar area to visit a friend who is feeling a bit under the weather. He stops to chat with a stranger along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Running Blurr

Once upon a time, there lived a young mech by the name of Blurr. An intelligence special agent employed by the prestigious Cybertron Elite Guard, the speed at which Blurr spoke, as well as covered ground was at a pace unmatched by few, if any other Autobot.

Tonight, he hoped his reputation and swiftness in completing his daily missions had been sufficient enough to make one final visit before darkness enveloped the city and curfew began.

His superior, Longarm Prime, lived within the winding corridors of the Metroplex and had not been feeling well. He had only managed short transmissions to base from his personal quarters for the past few cycles, merely to check in.  Blurr rather missed his presence, more than he would care to admit even to himself.

_"Wouldn’t it be nice to bring him a bottle of engex and a sweet energon cake?" Blurr mused to himself._

Without too much more thought to the matter, he decided to do just that, purchasing medicinal high grade and ingredients for the confectionery after a long day of courier assignments. This final self-imposed mission would be the perfect end to his day--seeing his superior's smile of gratitude would be the icing on the cake.  

Rushing into his modest quarters, Blurr immediately set to work at his tiny kitchen, fetching a delicate glass container to bake the energon cake in. He would return later to clean up the sweet pink powder that dusted the counters from his haste. It was critical he get to Longarm before time ran out.

Being of his status in the Elite Guard, he likely would not be stopped by patrols during the jours the city was supposed to be on lockdown. However, unsavory types worked their way out of the construction and made it dangerous to idle in the streets. Curfew had been imposed a few decacycles back, after a string of security breaches that the intelligence branch had only determined occurred during the evening. It was still relatively safe, even more so with increased guard presence. The hospitality district understandably opposed the curfew and a few of the more shady businesses continued to operate in contempt.

Brushing off his hands, he pressed a small panel on the wall, opening up a roomy compartment and removed a generous swath of navy synthetic fabric, expertly criss-crossing it and fastening it around his neck and under his chestplate. He carefully tucked the precious bottle of engex and a bundle that contained the sweet cake at his back and pulled up on the fabric, forming a makeshift hood over his helm. Double then triple checking the locks on his hab-suite, Blurr shot off in the direction of Sector 7.

It only took a few kliks, and it would have taken less time if other mechs didn’t feel the need to stop and engage him in conversation. Fortunately Blurr was able to end each interaction, if a bit tersely and set back on his way, finally reaching the hub gates.

He reached behind him to inspect the cake--it would not do to impress Longarm if it was not intact. Blurr allowed himself to offline his optics a short moment and hugged the parcel to his chestplate glass, shivering at the thought of his superior. He could see it in his processor now-- _the slight upturn of Longarm’s lips, the happy crinkle of glowing optics, the praise that would be reserved only for him..._

Blurr shook himself from reverie and mentally chastised himself. This trip was for the Prime’s benefit, not his. He would simply deliver the gift and let Longarm rest and get some recharge. He needed to pick up the pace as well, his internal chronometer indicating he might only have enough time to do just that anyhow.

Just as Blurr input the security code to open the gates, a strange shrouded mech approached him from the side. Blurr was not aware of what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him.

"Good evening, little one, where are you off to?"

Blurr was not often surprised, and never at a loss for words, so he chalked up his ensuing yelp followed by a short hesitation up to the fact that he had been expending most of his processor on worrying over Longarm Prime's well-being. He straightened his posture before responding.

"I'm afraid that is classified information, sir. May I ask for your designation and security clearance?" He managed politely.

“Who I am...is of small consequence, but I assure you, I have _every right_ to be here.” The figure sent a data packet over the common wireless frequency and Blurr confirmed that the mech was indeed clear to venture beyond the gates. The strange autobot lifted a clawed servo and gestured to the threshold. “I live down this way, but I have never seen you in this sector, Agent.”

Blurr blinked a few times, realizing he had been focusing a bit too intently on the faint crimson glow emitting from under the other autobot’s hood. Something was familiar about the timbre of the stranger’s vocalizer and pattern of speech, but he couldn’t put a servo on it. He removed his hood to try to get a better look in the dwindling light, but to no avail. He cleared his vocalizer.

“I see. Well, to be quite to the point with you sir, I really, really, don’t have a lot of time to explain, I happen to be visiting a friend who has been under a lot of stress as of late and feeling rather poorly-- _extremely_ poorly. I just have a delivery to make and if it is not too much trouble, would you mind telling me the shortest distance to--” Blurr quickly checked the coordinates for the seventh time since he left his quarters, “Number 1923?”

The cloaked mech was silent a moment, appearing to contemplate, something Blurr was quite used to in conversation, but the light blue autobot could hardly claim he had to be patient before the other responded.

“Take the first path left, the sixth fork right, then the next left, you will be there before dark. I promise”

Blurr gasped aloud before expressing his thanks, repeating the words more than necessary.

“Thank you, sir. Have a wonderful evening sir, please watch out for untoward characters tonight and mind that you stick to the paths! I can’t possibly thank you enough for the directions. If you ever need something delivered as a favor, please look up Agent Blurr. It would be my pleasure to assist you, however I do need to be on my way. Thank you very much sir!”

Special agent or not, normally Blurr would not have been so forthcoming with anyone--he couldn’t imagine if he had informed Cliffjumper of this evening’s plans. The red minibot would have told him to leave their superior alone, or worse yet, pry into his motivation for going out of his way.

Perhaps since Blurr was sharing his secret with a stranger, someone indifferent, the tendency to blather on and on took the wheel over his role as impermeable intelligence agent. It still didn’t quite make sense. Even off the clock he shouldn’t be trusting any unknown mech at this jour, but in taking the chance, it appeared it had saved him the effort of hitting the many dead ends that riddled the maze of Sector 7.

Replacing his hood over his helm, he smiled.

Little did Blurr know, he presently set out on a path that would double back on itself, effectively quadrupling the distance it normally took to reach Longarm Prime’s door. Even with his speed, the other mech would have ample time to reach it before the Velocitron native did.

 _“What a...thoughtful little thing. Perhaps I should not write that one off as planned.”_  

The stranger filed that curious thought away before setting down the crumpled frame of a night guard against the wall. The shroud that covered his form was discarded next, the sopping fabric smacking against the ground, energon stains invisible in the low light.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a little paragraph on this idea and decided to revisit it. It's a riff on little red riding hood, of course.
> 
> Honestly, I don't know where this is going yet, so I'll update the rating as necessary. I hope I did okay on characterizations. And this is fairytale verse so if I've made up stuff up about Cybertron, I'm sorry!!


End file.
